1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video signal processing device and a video signal processing method for inputting a video signal, which is converted based on a predetermined table with respect to an input video signal, and output to a display panel.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a plasma display device using a plasma display panel (PDP), which can be thinned or whose screen can be enlarged, is widely known. The gamma property, which is the relationship of the video output with respect to an input video signal in the plasma display panel, differs from the gamma property of a conventional CRT, and also differs from the gamma property of a liquid crystal display (LCD), which can be thinned or whose screen can be enlarged similar to the plasma display panel.
In the current television broadcast, a gamma correction process is performed in advance on the video signal to cancel out the gamma property of the CRT on the transmission side. Thus, if the equipment on the reception side is PDP or LCD other than the CRT, gamma correction corresponding to the receiving equipment needs to be performed on the received video signal.
A specific gamma correction method is described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-184016. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-184016 discloses gamma correcting an RGB video signal. An R gamma value, a G gamma value, and a B gamma value, which are recorded in a gamma ROM, are stored in an SRAM in order to provide high-speed processing. The gamma correction is performed on the input RGB video signal based on the gamma correction data stored in an R-SRAM, a G-SRAM, and a B-SRAM.